Reminisce
by Lady Dark Angel
Summary: Bulma reminisces about how her and Vegeta's strange relationship blossomed after the birth of trunks. Vegeta ponders how he found himself staying by his eccentric woman and how he has changed since his daughter's birth. VG


Reminisce

Hi again! I'm back! I decided another Vegeta/Bulma was in order. They are my fav. Couple after all! This story is about their odd relationship. I'm sticking with the fact that romance came after Trunk's birth. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or Vegeta….which I sincerely regret.

By: Lady Dark Angel

Bulma's POV

I've always loved days like today; the sun was high in the sky, the air languidly warm, mellow. I laid my head back against the lawn chair. Days like this always make me think about things: life, events…love.

I chuckled. Sometimes life really can throw a curveball. Who'd of thought that, I, Bulma Briefs, would end up with an honest to goodness prince? True he's an alien prince but still royalty non-the-less! As for him…well…

I stifled a sigh.

I guess the best way to put it is that…Vegeta…is Vegeta. An enigma. One that is short, temperamental, and arrogant …kind of like a Chihuahua. I couldn't help but giggle as the image flood through my mind. Vegeta as a little dog hackles up and yipping, trying to bite your ankles.

Honestly though, I don't believe that anything happens without a reason. My eyebrows furrowed as I sipped my ice tea.

My…marriage couldn't be considered by any means traditional. Technically I wouldn't even call it a 'marriage' since no ceremony took place, no vows, no ring, nothing and yet according to him, in every sense, I am his wife, or 'mate' to use his favorite term.

I grinned, watching as Bra chased Trunks around the yard, her expression the epitome of outrage. Trunks, laughed like maniac, clutching her captured lipstick in his outstretched hand.

I shake my head.

She looks just like me but her attitude is all Vegeta. It cracks me up to see him turn to putty in her tiny hands. I really thought he was going to faint when the doctor placed baby Bra in my arms, the morning she was born. He was so cute, turning from pale, to green as the labor went on. I never knew a man could look so much in pain when I was as cool as a cucumber, giving birth. I laughed to myself. Honestly, it makes me wonder how I could have been so afraid of him back on planet Namak.

Wow, was it really all those years ago? I set my drink down on the table, pondering. The clouds floated by aimlessly, taking funky shapes as I stared off at them.

I smiled ruefully. Had anyone told me my future was to be with Vegeta, I'd have laughed in their face and told them that they were crazy. It's so funny. What a rollercoaster ride. I had wanted adventure as a girl, now I live with it, and have since the day I offered him a place to stay.

Hmm. But things didn't quite start there…no it had all started as a one-night stand, a moment of passion, just after Vegeta had been hurt from the gravity room's explosion. I was almost sure that the blast had killed him; I'd never been so worried. It Amazes me really, how much damage a saiyjin body can handle. I can remember looking down at him in that bed; struggling for his health but also his very sanity. I had felt responsible for him, I'd baited him, taunted him…I felt like I had been the one hurt as I watched him lay there looking so helpless. I snorted. Him? Helpless? Yeah like an elephant is as light as air.

I can't remember when he woke up, or how we ended up in that bed but it had been a night to remember. I felt no regrets then (even though I was still technically with Yamcha). I didn't regret it even when I found out I was pregnant with Trunks. I glanced over at the house.

But oh, Vegeta's face when he returned from space and realized he had a son…Now _That_ had been a fight of the century! I honestly felt like killing him when he spewed his venom and bile. A shadow fell over me, blocking out the sun.

"Woman." Vegeta's voice flowed over me. His face was expectant, almost bored. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I raised a delicate brow. He looked down at me, the tendrils of exasperation clouding his face.

"Humph. The gravity room is broken again and the droids are falling apart faster then I can use them." Although his tone was gruff, his eyes were weary. I sighed inside. Something's never change. I'd just wish he'd admit that he is getting more tired as of late. I'm not exactly YOUNG anymore and he, being older then me…it makes me wonder how he can still be so full of vitality.

I grunted, taking a page from his book. It's amazing how we've lived without killing each other, for all these years. Our fights have always blown the roof. The kids would scatter; mom and dad would quietly evacuate the room until our argument blew over.

It's even a miracle that I have children! Without Trunks, there would be no Bra in the future. Without Bra, there'd be no softy Vegeta that I can take glee in making fun of. I honestly dunno when I fell for the jerk. It sorta snuck up on me. He claims that I naturally had no power to resist his physic and charms.

HA! I remember that banter too, I recall letting him know how odd his spiky do was, and how spandex can be nice but they aren't exactly a fashion knock out, with Bra backing me up, he hadn't stood a chance. The next day he'd cut his hair and ended up ditching the spandex for the lovely leather I've grown so fond of. I can feel his gaze, hearing the barely audible rumbling in his chest. With an inward smile I looked up."Hmm?"I questioned. He frowned down at me. I knew he meant 'now!' but I wanted to toy with him some more. So I smiled back at him. Naturally, being a woman meant being a slight sadist. He glared at me. Subtle body language has been getting easier and easier as the years roll by. Just a little bit longer… he lets an impatient grunt.

"Fine! _Please_, Bulma, repair the room and the droids." He bites out. I let the smirk out and reply very flippantly.

"Ooh. Ok, you want me to fix the gravity room. Why didn't you just say so?" I replied coyly, watching him work his jaw, probably grinding away a few layers of enamel.

"_Woman…_" the warning is clear to me. I've pushed him far enough for a day. I get up, patting his cheek as I walk back to the house. I can feel his eyes on my back.

"I'll probably have it fixed by tonight." I threw the words back at him. The only reply was his signature grunt. Really, men have no sense of humor!A/N: How'd you like the first chapter? Didn't feel too rushed, did it? Please review and tell me what you think! The next installment is Vegeta's POV on their odd courtship. THANK YOU!

Lady Dark Angel


End file.
